Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 10 - The Flying Weasel Kipper (Ringo Starr-US).
The Flying Weasel Kipper is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Hunter (from Spyro) as Henry - (Both strong) *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as James - (Both vain) *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Crash and Crunch are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Edward's Engine *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Gordon - (Both pompous and proud) *90 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Gordon's Engine *Commissioner Gordon (Batman) as Sir Topham Hatt *Strasburg Railroad Wagons as Foolish Freight Cars *Strasburg Railroad Coaches as Coaches *Marklin as Himself *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One winter evening Hunter said to his engine... *Hunter: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take "The Flying Kipper". Don't tell Sgt James Byrd, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Commissioner Gordon will let us pull the Express! The special coal they gave you is working well! *475: HOORAAAAYYYY!!! *Narrator: Cried Hunter. *Hunter: That will be lovely! *Narrator: All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town and the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train and the railway men called "The Flying Kipper". Rustee was ready at 5:00. There was snow and frost! Men hustled and shouted loading up the crates of fish! The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp and "The Flying Kipper" was ready to go! *475: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly! *Narrator: Puffed 475 to the freight cars. The cars shuddered and groaned! *Fish Cars: Trickety trock! Trickety trock! All right! All right! *Hunter: That's better! That's better! *Narrator: Puffed 475. Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air and the fire's light showing brightly. *Hunter: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: Panted Hunter. They were going well. The light grew better, the signal light showing green as they passed. Then a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but saw that the home signal was down. *Leo: All clear, Rustee! Away we go! *Narrator: They couldn't know the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen and the home signal should had been set at DANGER, but snow had forced it down. A freight train was waiting in the siding to let "The Flying Kipper" pass and the driver and fireman were drinking cocoa in the caboose. *Agent 9: The Kipper is due. *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Agent 9: Who cares? *Narrrator: Said the fireman. *Jones the Steam: This is good cocoa! *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Agent 9: Come on, fireman! Back to our engine! *Narrator: They got out just in time! Hunter and the fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but 475 laid dazed and surprised. Commissioner Gordon came to see him. *Hunter: The signal was down, sir. *Narrator: Said Hunter. *Mickey Mouse: Cheer up, Hunter! It wasn't your fault! Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe a fine place for sick engines. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox! You'll feel a different engine and you won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? *Hunter: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Hunter doubtfully. 475 liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers! *475: Peep! Peep! *Narrator: He whistled. *475: Thank you very much! *Narrator: I am sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see 475 go by! They often see him pulling the Express and he does it so well that 90 is jealous. But that's another story. Category:UbiSoftFan94